Time Run
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Merlin and Arthur both wake up in a forest with one task: Escape. Together, they must fight to get out. They have to trust on each other to come out alive, but their love and trust will be put to the test. Let the Time Run Begin.
1. Chapter 1 Arthur

Time Run

Chapter One - Arthur

He woke with a thumping headache. Cracking his eyes open, he blinked a few times getting used to the bright sun. He slowly got to his feet and found he was surrounded with trees

"I was in Camelot, now I'm in a fucking forest?" he asked himself.

Merlin. Where was Merlin?

"Baby?!" he yelled.

No answer

"Merlin!"

Again no answer.

He was with his lover in his chambers in a very...sexual position, now he's here ? Fully clothed ? He was jumped out of his thoughts when a canon noise boomed across the sky. Looking up, a whole wave of confusion came over him when he saw the letter 'M' and underneath the number '1' in gold.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Having fun, are we?"

He pulled his sword out and looked round. No one there

"Who are you?"

"My name is Morgause. A little birdy told me that you and your servant have a very...special relationship."

Anger replaced confusion

"Whats it to you ?"

"Well. I want to know how far you would go to protect him. Would you jump into hell for him ? Would you die for him ? Or would you tear down an entire kingdom to save him ?"

"Where is he ?"

"On the far side of the forest and according to the sky, he's just killed one of my pets."

He frowned "Pets ?"

"Okay. Let me explain in simple terms. You and the warlock are are on oppisite sides of the woods. You both must kill some creatures I've let loose. Each death will score a point. The sky will turn red when you have killed them all. At the end, how many points you have is how much time you have to escape my finale."

"How will this prove my protection to him ?"

"You will find out."

Arthur jumped when a wolf emerged from the bushes.

"Oh, look who's arrived. Have fun, little prince. Let the Time Run begin."

* * *

 **Ok. I know this chapter is short and the next one will be as well.**  
 **This chapter is based on Arthur's view, so the next will be Merlin, but the third chapter will be longer.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it, the second chapter will follow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Merlin

**Time Run**

 **Chapter Two - Merlin**

* * *

Pain. Everywhere. Groaning, he managed to stand.

"Arthur ? Are you alright ?"

When he got no answer, he panicked.

"Arthur?!"

He felt pain in his chest. His magic. He couldn't feel it. His magic was gone. Tears wet his cheeks.

He was only with him a second ago, now hes on his own ?

A snarl was heard behind him, making him turn round.

An ugly looking beast came out of the bushes.

Backing up a little, he stepped on something. Looking down, he found a sword. He picked it up in time as the beast pounced, but he managed to drive the blade in to his neck.

It squrimed and howled in pain as it collasped to the ground. Dead.

He removed his sword and started looking round for more.

A noise echoed across the sky. His initail ignited the sky, underneath the number '1', both in gold.

Looking back at the animal then back to the sky, the message soon sunk in.

"Kill one of these, I get a point." he told himself "But why ?"

"Oh, little warlock."

He pointed the weapon at the sky, then the forest, then everywhere "Who's there ?"

"My name is Morgause and I have a task for you and your prince."

"Where is Arthur ?"

"He's here, but not close by. You and him will fight them beasts through the forest to the middle. The sky will turn red when the task has ended. And can I just say, well done for working out my game. Each time your kill one of them, you get a point. By the end, how many points you both have, they are combined and the remaining total will be the amount of time you have to escape my finale."

"Why are you doing his ?"

"You will find out."

Just then a roar was heard and another appeared.

"Have fun, young warlock. Let the Time Run begin."

* * *

 **As I said in the last one, short chapter, but the next will be longer.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Round One Start

**Time Run**

 **Chapter Three - Round One Start**

* * *

Arthur raised his head to the sky.

M A

\- -  
72 68

Hearing another roar, he readied himself for another attack. He hasn't moved since he heard Morgause. They just came at him from every direction. Wolf after wolf dead bodies plied up around him.

The tree and bushes rustled with movement. His grip on his sword tightened as the roar got louder. Then it abruptly stopped. A second of silence and a call broke it.

"Arthur?!"

Merlin.

"Arthur!"

"I'm here, Merlin."

"Where? I can't see you."

"Follow my voice, sweetheart."

Another rustle, followed by a thud and a groan.

"Merlin?"

"I'm okay."

A few seconds later, the scene broke Aarthur's heart.

His beloved warlock came limping out, holding a bloody sword in one hand, while the other was clutching the arm. His face was covered in cuts and scapes. His clothes were torn and his leg had a nine inch gash.

"Merlin." he breathed.

The next bit confused him. Merlin's head was looking everywhere, but him.

"Arthur? Where are you?"

The prince frowned as tears threatened to escape from his eyes "I'm right in front of you."

He saw the warlock shake his head "No. Theres no one here. How can I hear you and no see you."

A horrible idea cam to him "Baby. You're not..."

He saw Merlin's eyes widen "What? No! No I can't be! I would remember!"

Being with Merlin, you tend to pick up a lot of his antics, before they happen, like a sneeze, a trip or panic attacks.

"Merlin, Merlin calm."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM PRATDRAGON!" he yelled. "I don't...I don't understand."

"This is obvousily part of the game. We're in the same place, but at different time."

"What? Arthur, I can't hear you. Your voice is fading."

"Merlin? What you saying? I can't hear you."

Suddenly, lightning striked a tree and a fire started. But as well as what, Merlin started to fade.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

"One hundred and fourty. My, my I am impressed. Mind you, I don't know if that will be enough."

"Morgause. Why are you doing this? And what do you mean 'will be enough'?

"Never mind that, just focus on this. Round One: Commence."

There was a lightning strike and their worlds went black.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and found a wall in front of him. He couldn't of been a sleep as he was standing up.

A bang on the left caught his attention. He looked round and nearly broke down when he saw Arthur standing there.

He ran over, but as he reached him, he was knocked back.

Arthur immediatly tried to run to him, but he was stopped by something solid between.

Getting to his feet he placed his hand on the glass window.

Arthur doing the same, but placing his so both their palms nearling touched, he mouthed two words 'You okay?"

Merlin answered with a nod.

He was about to say something, when Morgause voice echoed "How sweet. Blah! You make me want to be sick."

Stepping away, Arthur shouted "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT IS YOUR GAME?"

I gnoring his questions, she spoke "This round one; The Tunnel. In front of you both is a wall, but closely and you will find a handle. once opened, head down the steps and you will reached the tunnel. Down below are traps, chasms and creatures of dark magic. You will not fight them, but you will have to avoid them. Along the way are windows, so you will maybe catch a glimpse of each other, but only for a while as the glass will shadow over. Oh by the way, look at the sky."

As they both did, Merlin stumbled back in shock as Arthur stood, angry.

In the sky, was a timer '2:20:00'

"You have two hours and twenty one minutes to complete all five rounds. Four rounds takes fifteen minutes to complete, but the fifth and final round will take one hour and twenty. Good luck. Let the Time Run begin."

* * *

Without a second glance, they both walked towards the door and searched for the handle.

Finding it straight away , opening it, they walked down the steps.

At the bottom was a long corridor. Dark, but with a hint of light given by the torches on the wall. Merlin slowly crept down, but Arthur stopped when a spike fell down.

He didn't know, but it was worth a try "Merlin?" he called out.

After a while, there was answer "Arthur? Are you okay?"

"I was. Did a giant spike fall down on your side."

"What?! Are you hurt?"

He laughed "I take that as a no and yes."

"Be careful."

"Thanks." he answer sacastically.

Stepping over the spike, he carried on walking, but stopped again, when heard Merlin scream.

"Baby?!"

"Y-yeah. Still here, but got a problem."

"What problem?"

"Um...theres a ball with spikes coming my way."

"Just jump over it."

"I can't."

He didn't like where this was going. "Why?"

"Because it's taken up the whole corridor."

"Shit!" he exclamied.

"Arthur! What do I do?" Merlin sounded as though he was about to cry."

"Look round. Is there anything you can see?"

He did that.

"No. There nothing. Wait."

Merlin squinted his eyes at one of the torches and saw a gold lever underneath. Grabbing hold and ignoring Arthur's callouts, he yanked it down and instantly, the floor beneath gave way, but as it did. A alcove appeared and Merlin managed to step inside, just before the whole floor gave way.

Breathing a sigh in relief, he remembered Arthur's shouts "MERLIN! WHAT HAPPENED?! SPEAK TO ME!"

"I'm...I'm okay. I found a lever and after I pulled it, the floor disappeared, taking the ball with it, but an aclove appeared and I managed to step inside it before the whole floor went."

He heard a sigh "Well done, Merlin."

"What now though. Theres no ground."

"Anything in the alcove?"

He looked round and found another one "Theres another lever."

"Pull it."

Without hesitation, Merlin did that.

There was a sound like clockwork, then a creak.

"Merlin?"

"Nothing. Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

His voice echoed as he fell down a hole.

"Merlin!"

No answer.

* * *

He landed with an omph!

"Ow!" He moaned.

Standing up, he looked round.

Darkness.

He felt something in him.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his chest. Looking at his hands, he found them glowing gold.

Palm up, he muttered a spell _"Leoht"_

A bright ball of white light appeared in his hands.

Tears of happiness sprung from his eyes.

His magic was back.

Merlin moved his hand to the ground and found a narrow walkway.

One foot after the other, he slowly crept forward.

He heard bits of the bridge crumble, as the stone underneath fell with a loud echo.

Right, right again, left, straight down, left, left, right, left, right, then a gap, jumping over, he found another corridor.

* * *

Walking down, he heard running above him.

"Arthur?"

They stopped "Merlin?"

He frowned "Lancelot?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not here. I'm not anywhere."

"I...I don't understand."

Suddenly a pair of feet, emerged from the ceiling, then legs, then a body, followed by a head.

"Lancelot?"

Raising his head, Merlin gasped and took a step back.

The knight has piercing red eyes and an evil grin.

Before Merlin could speak, he disappeared "Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

"Did you see him?"

"Lancelot? Yeah."

"That wasn't him."

"Yeah, the red eyes kind of gave it away."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. I fell. But I have my magic back."

"Back? When did you loose it?"

"In the forest. I didn't have time to tell you. I'm sorry.

"It's okay. You've got it now."

There was a bang.

"Oh. what now. Merlin did you have a pesky goblin?"

"No."

"He was a bastard."

"Ha!"

Another bang, then a loud rumble.

All of sudden, Merlin and Arthur were catapulted.

* * *

Landing on his stomach does wonders.

After vomiting on the floor, Arthur looked up.

A figure was running towards him.

Next thing he knew, he was ingulfed in a hug "Merlin" he breathed into his neck.

"Arthur?"

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Merlin.

Letting go, he looked at both Merlins.

"Wait a minute two of you?"

"He's not real." They both said.

Arthur was confused as the two Merlins spoke to each other.

"I'm Merlin."

"No. I am."

"No. It's me"

"Arthur, he's lying."

One of them walked over to him and grabbed his hands "Arthur. I'm the real Merlin. Can't you tell?"

Before he could answer, the other yanked him away "Don't touch him! Only I get to touch my Arthur."

"He's not your's. He's mine!"

"SHUT UP!" Morgause's voice boomed. "If you would let me speak. Welcome to Round Two Trust. Arthur, in front of you are two Merlins. One is real, the other is produced by the mandrake in my hand. Your task is simple. Pick the right Merlin and you both shall pass.  
Pick wrong, then...mmmmm... lets just find out."

* * *

 **Chapter three done.**  
 **If you see the time, how much they have to get out, I might have done it a bit wrong. Maths isn't my best. And with the two Merlin's, both of them look the same, as they both have the injuries and magic, but there's one give away to show the real Merlin.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Round Two Trust

**Time Run**

 **Chapter Four - Round Two - Trust**

* * *

Running. How did we get into this?

One minute in Camelot with my beloved warlock, now we're running for our lives.

Arthur stopped and quickly crouched behind a giant rock.

He heard Merlin coming, so he grabbed hhis arm before going any further.

As they both slowed down thier breathing, Arthur peeked his head out from it.

"Are they still after us?"

Arthur looked at him and smiled "I told you we'd outrun them."

Not convinced, Merlin peeked out too "Are you sure?"

Arthur tutted "Why is it you never trust me, Merlin?"

The warlock looked up and his heart broke to see his prince looking hurt.

He gently stroked his arm "Of course I trust you, Arty."

That earned him a kiss.

They both turned round and sat on the ground with their backs against the rock.

They were both silent, till Arthur spoke "I guess your wondering how I picked the right Merlin?"

He nooded "The thought had crossed my mind."

Arthur looked up at the sky '1:35:27'

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"SHUT UP!" Morgause's voice boomed. "If you would let me speak. Welcome to Round Two Trust. Arthur, in front of you are two Merlins. One is real, the other is produced by the mandrake in my hand. Your task is simple. Pick the right Merlin and you both shall pass. Pick wrong, then...mmmmm... lets just find out."_

 _Arthur looked up at the timer '2:00:57'_

 _"Ok. The real Merlin. So if I choose the right Merlin, the other vanishes."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And if I pick the mandrake version..."_

 _"They both will vanish and you will meet them again."_

 _He sigh deeply "Ok, let me think. Choose wrong, I will loose my Merlin forever."_

 _His gaze went over to them. This was so hard. Both look the same, sound the same. No give away._

 _Oh! But Arthur knew one tiny detail that no ones about his warlock, ok maybe Hunith, but... it's worth a try._

 _"Merlin 1 and Merlin 2."_

 _"Wait a minute. Why am I number 2?"_

 _"Because he came to me first."_

 _"Oh shut up. Your number 2 because I'm the real Merlin."_

 _"Real. Your just an image created by the mandrake."_

 _"Arthur don't listen to him."_

 _"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS."_

 _Merlin number 2 gaped at him "What did you call me?"_

 _Merlin number 1 smiled at his prince "He called an idiot."_

 _"I am NOT an idiot. If anybody is the idiot around here it's him." he replied pointing at Arthur._

 _Merlin 1 walked over to him and reached up his hand and placed it upon his prince's cheek._

 _Arthur placed his over his hand and smiled "He's not an idiot. He's a prat. My prat."_

 _With that, Merlin 1 placed a loving kiss upon his lips._

 _He pulled away, when a crying screech rung through his ears._

 _"Ah!" he cried._

 _"Merlin? What is it?"_

 _It finally stopped as the Mandrake Merlin vanished._

 _Arthur wrapped his arms around his warlock, but quickly pulled apart when Morgause's voice roared across the sky._

 _"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARDS! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"_

 _A fierce growl came behind them._

 _They started to back away as four wolves apeeared, snarling and showing their sharp teeth._

 _One of them pounced, but Merlin muttered a spell "Atrice."_

 _The mutt was thrown back. Dead._

 _Another one emereged and took his place._

 _"Merlin?"_

 _"Run?"_

 _"Good idea."_

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"So thats how you knew."

Arthur shrugged "You never call me idiot. Ok maybe once or twice, but it's always prat."

The prince was about to kiss him, when the ground opened up and they both fell down.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes and found everything upside down.

He looked up and found his legs tied, so he was dangling from the ceiling.

"Merlin?"

His answer was a moan "Baby? Where are you?"

"Over here."

Arthur managed to look over his shoulder. He gasped at the scene.

Merlin was chained to a wall. He looked extremeley tired.

"The chains...are iron. They...they are draining...my magic." he whispered in breaths.

Arthur tried to release the rope round his ankles, but no luck.

"We're gonna get out of here, Merlin. I promise."

Before he called reply, the witch spoke.

"I seriously doubt that. Welcome to Round Two Trust."

"I thought the last round was that."

"It was. This is part two. The young warlock is weak. The iron shackles are killing him, so you must save him, before the gold magic bar next to him hits black. The timer at the moment says '59:24'"

"WHAT!" Arthur shouted "What do you mean? In the forest it was '1:35:27'

"Well, both of you were out for some time. In this round you must rely on each other. Arthur you must find a way out of the rope, then a way to free Merlin from the chains. You have till the gold runs out, which means you have until the timer says '38:21'. Good Luck. Let the Time Run begin."

* * *

After she spoke, the gold bar glowed and very, very slowly, it started to go down as did the timer.

But thats not all. As the bar drained, Merlin felt pain. A gut clenching, knife scraping across skin pain, which made him yell.

"Hold on, baby. I'm coming."

"Hurry, Arthur!" Merlin screamed.

The prince frantically looked round before his eyes saw his dagger lying on a table in front.

With all his strength, he swung back and forth. Each time getting closer and closer until he grabbed the table and snatched the blade.

Quickly looking at the bar, which was half way down and the timer said '46:12', he rubbed the blade against the rope.

Within seconds, the rope broke and Arthur fell with yelp.

"Arthur?" came a worried weak voice.

"I'm okay." he answered.

Getting to his feet, he hurried over to him.

He examined the shackles. No lock. Magic. Then he looked at the golden bar. An idea came to him.

Looking behind, he found a pointed pieced of debris.

Picking it up, he looked at Merlin.

He knew what he was gonna do as he had love and trust in his eyes.

With a nod, Arthur rammed the rock into the gold bar, earning a scream from Merlin as it shattered. But as it did, the gold flew into Merlin's mouth, ears, nose everywhere.

Then with all his strength, he grabbed hold of each chain in each hand and pulled.

A few minutes later, they came free.

With his magic, Merlin snapped open the shackles.

Seeing this, Arthur rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay." Merlin whispered "You saved me. I'm okay."

Arthur pulled away and kissed his forehead, while rubbing a thumb over his cheek which somehow gained a purple brusie,making Merlin wince, but not pull away. "I'll always save you."

"Likewise."

"Round Two, completed. Round Three - Staying Above, commencing." Morgause spoke.

After she finished, the ground opened up again, but instead of both, Merlin fell on his own.

"NOOOOO!" Arthur yelled as he looked into the hole "Oh no you don't." he said as he quickly go to his feet and jumped down after him.

As he disappeared the hole closed up.

* * *

 **Ooooooooh! What a way of ending a chapter.**  
 **Where did Merlin go? Will Arthur catch up with him or will they be sepearated?**  
 **Questions, questions so many questions. For once you life will you just do as you're told and wait for the next chapter.**  
 **Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resit it.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Round Three Staying Above

**Time Run**

 **Chapter Five - Round Three Staying Above**

* * *

"ARTHUR!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

As they fell, Arthur spotted something "Um, Merlin?"

"What?"

"How long can you hold your breath?"

Merlin didn't like where this was going "Why?" he asked unsure.

Before Arthur could reply, face met water and Merlin had a second to hold his breath.

They hit the water so hard, they both immediately lost consciousness.

Still. The water was too still.

After five minutes, Arthur spluttered and gasped for air as he emerged out out the water, with Merlin in his arms.

Looking around, he found a set of steps leading out the water.

He managed to swim over to it and get it.

Gently placing an no breathing Merlin on the ground, he quickly placed his ear against his chest.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. He felt a the strong beat of his lover's heart.

"Come on, baby. Breathe for me." he begged.

He tried sofly tapping his cheek, which turned into a backhanded slap.

"Merlin! Come on."

With tears in his eyes, he tried to remember something Gaius said about when someone has water in their lungs.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his Merlin's mouth and pinched his nose with his finger and thumb.

Taking another deep breath, he breathed his air into his mouth a few times, then placed his hands over his heart and pumped his chest a few times.

He repeated it again and again and again and again...

NOTHING!

Tears running down his cheeks, he breathed in his mouth again, then stopped.

He broke down crying while staring at his warlock.

He cupped his cheek and stroked his cheekbone "Please." he begged between sobs "Come back to me, baby. I can't live without you. I need you. Please."

When nothing happened, he gathered his limp body in his arms and cried even more on his shoulder.

"How...unfortunate."

Arthur raised his head quickly with daggers. "Morgause. I have had enough of your games. Ever since we've started, you've been attacking Merlin. I know he has magic, but you have taken it away, set a spike ball after him, chained him and now...YOU'VE KILLED HIM. BRING. HIM. BACK. NOW!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry. But you have to finish the task. This is Round Three: Staying Above. And you've failed."

"What? What do you mean failed?"

"Staying Above? The task was to stay alive in the lake, but Merlin didn't make it."

"Well, what now..."

He stopped when he heard a cough.

He looked down and found Merlin's mouth dribbling "Merlin?"

The warlock groaned as he cough again, spitting out water.

Arthur sat him up and smacked his back "Thats it baby. Cough it up. Come on."

After a coughing session, he was sick. Bringing up the water in his lungs.

Merlin opened his eyes which were unfocused, but Arthur didn't care.

"A-Arthur?" he slurred.

"I'm here, Merlin."

He smiled "I should...of told you. I can't swim."

Arthur chuckled and hugged him tightly, which Merlin gratefully returned.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Pulling back, he cupped his face.

The warlock nodded "Yeah."

Arthur gripped hold of Merlin as he helped him stand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Morgause roared "THIS SHOULDN'T OF HAPPENED! THAT WATER IS FILLED WITH POISON, THAT KILLS MAGICAL BEINGS! HOW DID HE SURVIVE?!"

Merlin smiled "Because I'm Emrys. I smelt the poison, but I went under. I managed to knock myself out before in order to use a spell as an anitdote."

Arthur looked at him in awe "I'm sorry I scared you, Arthur."

The prince hugged him "Don't. I'm just releived your alive."

"THIS. ISN'T. OVER!"

There was a loud rumble.

"PREPARE. TO. DIEEEEEEEE!"

All of a sudden, the lake rose, making the water creep over to them.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand "Arthur. I can't do it again. I only had the strength to it once."

"Well, you'll have to think of something, sweetheart. That water touches you then..."

"Ok, ok. I have an idea."

He muttered a spell, still gripping his hand, a bubble appeared around them.

Just as he did, the water caught up with them.

The liquid flowed underneath and the bubble moved.

"What the hell?"

"Oh! This is gonna be fun!" Morgause exclaimed.

They moved along the lake and down a stream.

They were in a steady flow, until Merlin saw something in the distance.

"Um, Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

He pointed in front of them.

"Oh, shit."

A waterfall.

"It's okay, Arthur. The bubble will shelid us."

"Thats what you think, oh powerful warlock."

Before Merlin could reply, they went over.

Morgause's laughter could be heard as they tumbled over.

The bubble went under, but soon bounced back up.

"Told you."

Arthur scoffed with a smile, then kissed him.

Suddenly the wind picked up and blew the bubble forwards.

Straight towards a pointed rock on the river bank.

The sharp tip touched it and thinking it would pop, instead it bounced off and flew on a bridge.

That made it pop as they landed on the bridge.

But they all didn't make it.

After they landed, Arthur stood, but Merlin tripped and fell over the edge.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur ran to it and panicked when he found Merlin alive, but was hanging on one of the boards by his hands gripping the edge.

The prince reached a hand down to him "Reach up, Merlin. Grab my hand."

"I...I can't!" he cried.

"Try, sweetheart. Come on."

Arthur saw him slowly let go, but as he did, the bridge creeked and jolted.

Looking to the side, Arthur found the ropes holding the narrow bridge in place starting to break.

"Merlin, quickly. You need to grab my hand."

With no hesitation, he let go and and did what he was told.

But as he did, they boards on the bridge gave way, but Arthur managed to grab the rope just as Merlin took his hand.

With a rope as their life line and a roaring current below, they were out of options.

Merlin looked down, then back at Arthur.

"Don't you dare, Merlin. Don't you dare let go."

"Arthur, I have magic. I can fight against the current. I will survive it."

"NO! You nearly died before. i'm not going through that again."

"Arthur. Look at me and tell me you trust me."

The prince stared into those blue piercing eyes.

He nodded "I trust you. And I love you."

"Likewise."

Looking back down, an idea came to him "Arthur. Theres only one way out and it can only happen if you let go."

"I will never let go."

"Please." Merlin used the puppy dog eye trick on him and always made him give in, but this time...this time is life or death situation.

"Don't." Arthuir closed his eyes, trying not to cry as he shook his head "Don't give me that look, Merl. Please. DO. NOT. LET. GO!"

He kissed his fingers on the other hand and pressed it against Arthur's hand holding him.

"I love you so much Arthur. And I always will."

With that, Merlin muttered a spell, which made Arthur's hand burn.

He cursed his quick reflexes as he let go.

Merlin fell into the water with a splash.

"MERLIN!"

He watched transfixed as he saw Merlin's body move down the river.

"You can't save him, Arthur. It's over."

With tears rolling down his cheeks again and again, reached into his belt, pulled out his dagger and threw it at the sky.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH."

He looked down at the current.

"I CAN DAMN WELL FUCKING TRY!"

Arthur let go and fell into the water with one thing on his mind.

Merlin.

He will save him.

* * *

 **I know, I know I keep leaving it on cliffhangers, but I like to keep the suspence.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

**Time Run**

 **Chapter Six - Aftermath**

* * *

It was distant, but he heard it.

It called. Shouted really.

He tried to answer back, but a groan only came out.

It shouted again, more desperate and sounded very upset.

He wanted nothing more than to calm the voice. Tell it 'I'm okay', but nothing came out.

"Please. Please come back to me. Damn it! Will you just open your eyes!"

He felt a small ounce of strength in his arm.

He raised it a little and was surprised when he felt a hand latch on to his.

"I'm here. I will never leave you. And I will never let go."

Finally he opened his eyes, and immediately saw a pair of blue looking straight at him.

The man in front smiled "Hey you."

He smiled back "Hey yourself."

Moving his head around, he tried to figure out how he was lying on the ground when only a minute ago he was drowning.

"How...?"

"I found you along the river back. I managed to pull you out. You've been out for nearly an hour."

He was glad he was alive. Both of them, but something still was missing out the puzzle "What about you? How did you survive?"

He sighed "After I let go, I went under. I heard something. My name. I looked round and found you, then I blacked out."

"You...you..."

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his "Shut up."

He helped him to his feet, then looked round.

"Where are we?"

"Looks like a castle."

"Well, its not Camelot. Its more like a fortress."

"Well you should know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Being in your position, you are always the one who get captured."

"That isn't my fault. Sometimes it's you. Being a prince and servant, either one of us could know."

He scoffed "A servant. Don't know if that's the right word."

"Nor do I."

"But I don't care."

He looked at him and couldn't help, but hug him "No. I don't either."

"Aw. Isn't this sweet. BLAH! You two are so...sick."

They pulled apart "Ok, Morgause. We have been in a forest, then a bloody corridor of traps, followed by a magic drainer, then a river. Surely the timer's ran out."

"Oh, no. It stopped after your two idiots got out the river. I simply paused it as the timer was close to ending, but I have two more games to play."

He sighed "Ok. What now?"

All of sudden, something came out the ground. Walls. More like hedges. One came up between them, separating them again.

"The water healed you both. Any injuries have been cured. This is Round Four. Gedref's revenge."

"Gedref? No, wait. We've done this before. Anhora set a task for us to drink a poison which turned out to be a sleeping draught. We went through the Labyrinth of Gedref."

"Yes. This is exactly the same, but with some changes and surprise in the centre. The task begins when you both reach the middle."

Merlin looked at Arthur with a weary expression "Arty, I don't know if I can do this. I'm already having flashbacks. I can't go through you doing that again. I thought you really died." He was literally talking to a wall.

"Don't worry, Merls. We'll be okay."

He heard a choked sob "Baby?"

"You have no idea how I felt when I dragged out the water. You were no moving, hardly breathing. It was thanks to my magic that brought you round. That's why it took an hour. You know I'm crap at healing spells."

"Merlin. It doesn't matter. I'm alive now and I'm okay."

"Why did you let go? I told you I would be okay. Don't you trust me?"

"Don't talk stupid. Of course I do. I just didn't trust what you were doing. That current could of killed you without magic."

"But I didn't. With it I managed to locate you and pull you out. Funny. It's normally me that is lying on the ground, but this time, you."

"Merlin. Not out here."

Confused at first, but he soon got the message "I didn't mean that!"

He heard a laugh "I know. I now. I wasn't only joking."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"Look. Can you two just go. The timer has begun. You have waited enough time. When the time hits '30:00' you both must be at the centre. Let the Time Run begin."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **Write in a review who you thought it was at the beginning who said :" I found you along the river back. I managed to pull you out. You've been out for nearly an hour."** **Merlin or Arthur? When really it was Merlin.**  
 **Next chapter up soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Round Four Gedref's Revenge

**Time Run**

 **Chapter Seven - Round Four Gedref's Revenge**

* * *

In front of them both was an entrance, just like in Gedref.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"See you in the middle."

"Yeah."

With that they entered the maze.

Memories came flooding back.

"Do you remember this Arthur?"

Silence.

Merlin stopped "Arthur? You there?"

No answer.

He started to panic.

Little did he know, Arthur was right there, talking to him.

Neither of them could hear each other.

Walking forward, his magic sensed something. Just in time he stumbled back as four spikes came out the wall, right across him, blocking his path.

He was so close, his breath was on the metal.

Looking at the spikes, he slowly backed away, but stopped when his back bumped into something.

He turned round a found a hedge had somehow materialised there.

He was stuck.

Suddenly an idea came to him. Placing both hands on the walls, he gathered all his magic and channelled it all into his hands.

After a while, he started to push the walls apart, but as he did, the spikes came out and stuck on the right side of the hedge, leaving a gap big enough for him to shimmy through.

Positive he done it, he released his magic and was a bit surprised that it worked.

Holding his breath, he positioned himself near the spikes, then slowly shuffled to the left pass them.

His magic held, but not for long.

As he was through, the hedge moved back and one of the spikes screwed through his jacket, really close to his hip just grazing it.

He hissed in pain as it did, but he was too relieved to care.

He did make a mistake however by touching the metal. He immediatly let go as it burned his hand.

Raising his palm to his face, he rolled his eyes when he saw red burning skin strated to peel off.

His jacket will not be coming with him, as he carefully removed it.

When he was free, he continued walking, ready for anything else.

* * *

At first he thought he wasn't in there with him, but relised they couldn't talk to each other in case they give away an easy route.

Arthur turned a corner and found a chasm.

Seeing as it was big enough to jump, he walked a few steps backwards, then took a run up.

He jumped over the gap and landed with skid.

With a smug grin, (which if Merlin was here would probably, no definitely, hit him round the head and call him a prat.)

He carried on walking and spotted a lever.

Without even thinking, he pulled it and as he did the wall in front of him switched round, blocking his path.

The prince placed his hands on the hedge, looking for a way out.

His hand grabbed hold on a handle. Pushing the door open, he found a lake with a Questing Beast laying by it.

Slowly creeping round it, he found a spear had lodged itself in it's neck.

Arthur would of been confused, if he didn't see the red neckerchief tied to it.

He untied it and wrapped it round his wrist.

Looking round he found nowhere out, but that was before he noticed he set of stairs leading down underneath the lake.

Walking down, he found himself in another maze, but instead of curious, he became scared as he saw blood on the hedge.

His walking turned into a sprint, then a run.

Following the blood, he stopped when he found himself in the middle.

But he wasn't alone.

In front of him stood a tree and Merlin was tied to it and gagged, looking at him with scared eyes. His face was littered with cuts and scrapes.

Arthur ran forward and cupped his face, making him wince.

"Merlin." he breathed.

He reached round to untie the gag, but there was no knot.

He gave him a questioning look, which Merlin just answered with a shrug.

Walking behind him, he saw the ropes were digging into his wrists, making droplets of blood hit the ground.

Judging by the puddle of red liquid, he must of been here for sometime.

Arthur looked into his eyes and saw them red from crying.

He placed his hands on his arms and could feel him shaking under them.

"I'm here, baby." Arthur soothed him calmly "I'm here now. You're safe."

He saw movement under the cloth and could tell he was trying to smile.

"Mnphur."

He smiled at the effort of trying to say his name.

Suddenly Merlin eyes looked behind him and they looked in pain.

Looking quickly round, he found Morgause.

Drawing his sword, he stood protectively in front of his warlock.

She smiled "Congradulations. The timer is says '31:08'.

"We reached to middle before your fucking timer ran out. Release him and tell us what this bloody game you called the time run fucking ment!" he yelled

"Young prince..."

"SHUT UP! Ever since we woke up, you've been attacking Merlin. Is it becuase your jealous? Do you wish you were Emrys? Is that it?"

"Arthur..."

"Because if it is, I would drive my sword right into your heart."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off "And don't even say I can't. This is Excalibur. It was forged in the dragon's breath. It can kill high priestess bitches like you. Do you think I would hesitate? No way. I would kill hundreds of you to save my Merlin. Merlin worth more than your life. I would jump into hell to save him, tear down a kingdom. SO BRING IT ON!"

The timer hit '00:00:00'

"Well done. You have successfully completed the Time Run."

Arthur was about to question her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned round and found Merlin standing there. Untied, no gag, looking exhausted but with love and admiration in his eyes.

Arthur sheethed his sword and instantly latched on to him, higging him tightly.

"I'm okay Arthur. You did it."

He pulled away "We did it."

Merlin shook his head "Before you came, she explained to me that the whole pint of this was to prove your love to me. You thought I was in danger there, when all along I was safe. Yes the rope made my wrist bleed, but it was a little. Morgause used a spell to make it look like a lot. You really love me that much you would do all that."

Once he felt his prince's lips upon his, he didn't need an answer.

"Wait a minute." He said pulling away.

He looked round at Morgause "You said five rounds. Theres only been four."

She smiled.

Not liking this, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and held tight.

"Round Five: Escape."

As soon as she said that, the ground started to crack open. Also a the hedge in front of them opened up revealing a path.

But as it opened, something hot emerged from the crack in the ground.

"Let The Time Run begin."

Getting the message, Arthur sprinted, with Merlin running closely behind as hot lava overflowed at started to chase them.

It wasn't an easy run. Jumping, killing, dodging.

Merlin made the mistake of looking back, cos as he did, he saw the lava right on their heels.

"Arthur, hurry!"

Hearing the panic in his voice, he picked up speed.

Looking back again, Merlin saw they were moving away from it.

Arthur squinted his eyes and saw a bright light in front "Merlin. The exit. It's close."

"Just run!"

After a few more minutes of running, the light was upon them.

They stood on the edge, but had no choice but to jump off.

* * *

Merlin woke to voices.

Opening his eyes, he found he was in his chambers with Arthur and Uther talking to each other.

"Arthur?" he slurred reaching out a hand.

The prince snapped his head round, saw this and had no choice but to hurry to him and grab his hand.

He kissed his forehead, then stroked his hair "How are you?"

"Tired."

"Not surprised the sort of day you two had." Uther said.

"What about you?" Merlin asked Arthur.

He shrugged "I'll live."

That earned him a smile.

They jumped when the doors swung open and Gaius walked in.

"Merlin, my boy. Awake at last."

He frowned "At last?"

Explaination time.

Arthur sat on the bed, still holding his hand, stroking the skin with his thumb.

"It was midday when they found us."

Merlin looked out the window and saw it was dark.

"After we jumped, we landed...believe it or not...on top of Camelot. Right on top on the castle."

"What? You mean.. we fell out the sky?"

He nodded.

"Morgause somehow teleported you." Gaius added.

"But why did she take my son and Merlin?"

"She told us it was to prove my love to him."

Uther frowned "But that doesn't make sense. Anyone can see how much you love and care for each other."

Arthur shrugged "Guess she didn't."

With Merlin yawned and his eyes started to droop.

"I think we better leave. He needs rest.

Uther and Gaius left, but just as Arthur was about to, Merlin grabbed his wrist.

"Stay?"

He smiled "What made you think I was leaving? I was gonna get in bed with you."

That made him smile.

* * *

A couple or days later found Merlin and Arthur walking down the corridor, hands entwined.

"Merlin! Arthur!" They turned round and found Gwaine walking towards them.

He patted Arthur on the back and ruffled Merlin's hair. "Up at last then."

"I wasn't out for that long." he denfended.

Gwaine smiled "I ment...out your chambers."

"Shut up." Arthur said glaring at him.

"What happened anyway with you two. I asked Gaius and your father and they just said you were away. Doing what away?"

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then at the knight "Killing time?" Arthur said."

"Ok, ok I get it. You don't want to talk about it." He winked "I understand." he whispered as he walked away.

"Killing time?" Merlin questioned "More like killing on a time run."

Arthur began to laugh "That makes no sense."

"Of course it does, cos thats what we were doing. Where have you been?"

"I tell you where I haven't been today?" he said looking down.

Merlin started to back away "No, Arthur."

"Yes Merlin." he said walking towards him like a beast stalking his prey.

Another time run began, but this one was how long would it take for Merlin to give in and the rounds...might be a bit more fun.

Let The Time Run Begin.

* * *

 **The End.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **If you're wondering about the neckchief and jacket, they came back to him after they were teleported.**  
 **If you didn't understand somethings, just ask me in a review or a message and I will explain. :)**


End file.
